As I held her
by meemzy
Summary: Just a little story of Pagan and Dank after the series. One shot. Rated M for a reason. Please tell me what yo think, first fanfic


**Hi, this is my first fanfic. Please tell me what you think and please be aware that it is rated M for a reason. thank you and also none of the characters belong to me, I just came up with the story**

* * *

Pagan was a goddess, and I her noble deity. If only she could remember me. Remember me as I remembered the feel of her soft creamy luxurious skin beneath my lips or the way her soft supple slightly pouted bottom lip felt beneath my fingertips?

And then as if my thoughts themselves conjured her, she was here, back in her room alone with no one but me and my arousal. Slowly she peeled of the wispy cream colored top she wore. Like the temptress she is she slowly runs her hands up and down her body, stopping only to massage her breasts through her light pink lacy and mostly see through bra. It's like she knows I am her and she knows exactly who I am too. I stop that train of thought before it even finishes. Pagan doesn't remember. She's not going to until she reconnects with that pathetic soul mate of hers. I hate to say it but the big guy really screwed up there.

All these thoughts left my head as pagan slowly shimmied out of her tiny little denim skirt, only to reveal lace panties that were so sheer they left nothing to imagination.

God knows how I restrained myself from pouncing on her that very second. Then as if she wanted me to combust right there and then, she turned with her back to me and bent to unzip those tan boots of hers. That's it I can't take this anymore, I need to leave before I do something I regret. I turn when I hear a gasp followed by that tinkling laugh Pagan does when we are fooling around. I turn around to see Pagan staring… right at me.

She slowly made her way to me in nothing but her lacy see through lingerie and those god damn boots of hers. She came forward and pushed me onto her bed, and I being totally dazed did nothing to stop her. She slowly lowered herself after throwing a leg around my body. She brought her mouth to my ear and whispered.

"I knew you were being a naughty boy." Her hands are languidly running up and down my chest making it all the way down to the hem of my shirt and slowly making its way under.

"I knew you would be watching me, is that how you get off? Watching unsuspecting girls change their clothes? What a naughty boy."

Her tongue popped out of those beautiful lips of hers and sucked my earlobe. A moan came out of my mouth and I'm sure little dank was spearing her painfully. I moved to rearrange him when Pagans hand shot out and as if she read my mind she whispered

"Stop, I like it."

She gyrated her hips so that I could feel her heat and wetness through my jeans. After a deep breath I fumbled with my words.

"Pagan? How did you know I would be here? Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do Dank, but do you really wanna talk about that right now?"

In a matter of seconds, as I digested her response she had my shirt off and was making quick work of my jeans too.

I grabbed her small hands in mine to stop her

"Stop" I said softly as I brought her delicate hands up to my lips and kissed them gently.

"I need to know that you know me and what I am before you make a decision like this."

Pagan looked into my eyes with her beautiful green ones and grabbed my face between her hands. She slowly lowered her lips to mine in a sweet yet passionate kiss. I knew exactly what she was saying with that kiss but I wanted to hear it from her mouth but I did not want to push her. Again as if she heard my thoughts, she said "I love you Dank Walker, job and all, both of them."

Then as if wanting to hear those words were the only thing stopping me, I picked her up and threw her on the bed, ripped of my jeans and boxers and went to work on those sexy little boots of hers.

I pull the zipper she started the rest of the way with my teeth. I slowly took off her boot and tight and kissed each one of her tiny little toes. I massaged her foot and made my way massaging her calves and her lower thigh which I closely followed with my tongue. I kissed my way up her leg, making it just past her knee and then licked back down only to make my way up again only this time higher. I made my way to her inner thigh, dropping kisses along the way. I loved the breathy moaning sounds Pagan was making. I made my way to the other boot and did the same thing. At that point we were both hot and bothered and wanting to get to the main event but I was going to take my time and treasure her body the way it was meant to be. As I kissed my way past her knee and went to her inner thigh after sucking on each one of her little toes, I came face to face with her nonexistent panties and heard her sharp inhale as I kissed her through her soaking wet panties. Without me doing anything her panties vanished. Well someone was eager. I kissed and sucked on each one of her lips and she began to murmur my name like some sort of mantra. I sucked on her little bud and elicited a high pitched squeal from my victim. I moved away to make her think I was finished and then with lightning speed I pounced on her and shoved my tongue deep into her pussy.

"DANK!"

In a rush, a ton of clear sweet nectar came from her lips and I drank every last bit of it.

I got up, hungrily licking my lips. Damn I would never get enough of this girl.

Pagan got up and pushed me to the bed. Fuck it was so sexy when she took charge. She pounced on my cock and it entered immediately. Fuck she was so tight. I didn't move to make sure she was ok. With her on top it was totally up to her to set the pace, I didn't want to hurt her and something tells me I'm a little too excited to trust myself right now. She kept me fully sheathed in her sexy little body for about a minute with a look of pure ecstasy. Then out of nowhere she started bouncing up and down at lightning speed. DAMN that feels so good. I couldn't help it anymore. I met her thrust for thrust wanting to be closer.

I reached up and unfastened her bra. I gently sucked on her rosy little nipple and then began to nibble on it.

"Ungghhh, Dank don't stop, please don't ever stop."

I let her nipple pop out of my mouth and began to nibble at her earlobe.

"Tell me what you want Pagan" I whispered

"Fuck me Dank, suck my nipples, bite them make me cum."

"Louder" I whispered

"FUCK ME DANK, FUCK ME, MAKE ME CUM!"

With that I smiled and took off, I latched on to her nipple with my mouth and grabbed the other and pinched. My other arm wound around her and went to her clit. I began massaging it, cajoling it out of its little hood and I fucked her at warp speed. We only lasted another 2 minutes before she gushed all over me for the second time. But I'm a go big or go home kinda guy. She is gonna cum again

As she yelled my name and moaned loudly, she began to come down from her high, but I wasn't done with her yet. Slowly I removed my finger from her clit and shoved it in to her asshole.

"DANK! UNGHHH! OH MMMM DANK!"

This time we both came together and she milked me for all I was worth. She collapsed on me when we finally finished. I pulled my finger and softening cock out of her and rolled her over so she was underneath me.

I made my way down till I was face to face with her amazingly tight, hot and wet pussy. Ki watched as my cum gushed out of her. I brought my tongue down to her opening and covered it completely with my mouth and sucked. Like a vacuum I cleaned her out, sucking our combined love juices. She moaned again and again, I made my way back up to her and kissed her letting a bunch of the combined cum in my mouth into hers. She moaned and swallowed as did I. She stuck her tongue fully in my mouth as if trying to find more, licking away as much as she could. She moaned again and again. Slowly I rolled off of her and grabbed her in a bear hug, never wanting to let her go.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you" she whispered back.

I tucked the blanket around us and she began to drift off

"Stay with me?" she said

"Always"

We both jumped when we heard someone clearing their throat.

We looked up to find Gee standing at the foot of Pagan's bed.

"You better not be naked under there or I'm gonna kill you two."

"You do know how stupid that sentence sounds right? You are talking to death and honestly what is the chance that we are wearing clothes under here?"

Gee picked up Pagan's discarded bra and saw her boots and all the other clothing thrown all over the floor.

"None apparently"

Pagan giggled and it made me want to do what we just did all over.

"Sorry Gee, I just missed him."

"Missed him? You have spent almost every waking moment, which is now every moment, with him for the past three months since you remembered him. Seriously you guys have an eternity together. Now put on some clothes and get to the club, the band is waiting for you."

She vanished and Pagan and I slowly got up and dressed each other

Pagan went to put on those tan boots of hers when I grabbed her wrist.

"If you do not want me to fuck you in the bathroom at the club between songs, then you best not put those boots on."

"Who said I didn't want that" she whispered back.

"this time we can pretend I don't know you and you seduce me with those smoldering blue eyes of yours minutes after we meet for the first time. I'll even let you tie me up." She whispered huskily and vanished, presumably to the club.

"Oh you little minx, I'm coming" I said as I buttoned up me jeans

God I love role-playing.

* * *

**Hi please tell me what you think. It's my first fanfic and I just want to know how you feel. Please leave a comment! **


End file.
